those_who_remainfandomcom-20200213-history
Shop
Overview The Shop is an option in Those Who Remain where the player can find a tab for Credits, power-ups/passes, and skins. Credits can be purchased in the Shop with Robux rather than being earned through game play if desired. Power-up/passes are also buy-able via Robux, among the power-ups many things can be bought from spawn in tokens to exp bonuses. The Passes permanent unlocks that give some unique perks that cannot be obtained any other way. Credits Credits can be purchased currently for 6 different amounts via Robux. *1,000 credits for 50 Robux. *3,225 credits for 150 Robux. *11,500 credits for 500 Robux. *24,500 credits for 1,000 Robux. *52,000 credits for 2,000 Robux. *159,500 credits for 5,500 Robux. Power-Ups Currently, 7 different power-ups are available but only 5 technically qualify as power-ups. *Spawn in Token for 25 Robux, which gives the player a token to spawn into any current wave with the penalty of receiving no wave bonus at the end of the wave the token is used. *Spawn in Token x10 for 200 Robux, which gives a bundle of spawn tokens with the same bonus and restrictions. *Bandolier for 20 Robux, which upon spawn the player has double ammo in both weapons for the next wave the player plays. *Exp Boost x2 for 200 Robux, which gives the player 2x exp gain for the next 20 in-wave minutes, note this doesn't effect wave bonuses. *Credit Boost x2 for 150 Robux, which gives the player 2x credit gain for the next 20 in-wave minutes, also does not affect wave bonuses. *Donation for 250 Robux, which is solely just a way to donate money to the development process. *Excessive Donation for 2500 Robux, which is also solely just a way to donate money to the development process. Passes Currently, 4 passes are available. Most of them do not affect players' performance in-game in any way. *Custom Tag for 200 Robux, grants the player with the ability to add a tag in front of there name in chat which is colored red. *Rainbow Text for 400 Robux, displays chat text in rainbow letters anytime the chat is used. *Extra Perk 450 Robux, grants the player with one additional perk slot in the Perks menu, allowing the player to use 4 perks rather than 3 which is generally considered the best pass available for improving gameplay. *FreeCam for 800 Robux, grants the player with the ability to use free cam mode while spectating via the K key to activate, useful in exploring areas usually inaccessible to the player which allows to some extra insight to some of the hidden lore within the game. *Colored Tracers for 500 Robux, which allows you to change the color of tracers when firing. *Note: You can also get Bandolier and a Spawn in Token if your Server gets updated by the developers, they will give you these for the inconvenience as your game got interrupted. Skins Currently, 4 skin crates are available, unlike the other options in the shop skin crates only cost credits rather than Robux. *Tier I for 6,000 credits *Tier II for 20,000 credits *Tier III for 50,000 credits *Neon for 120,000 credits